Dragons' Chosen
by WhiteandEevee
Summary: This is fic based on Pokemon BW Rosé is a new trainer with the ability to understand Pokemon. But things from her past haunt her and a green haired boy she meets who is so familar.
1. Chapter 1

Introducing Rosé

Rosalie Julia Evens (or Rosaria, Rosalina, Rose, Rosa, Rose J., Rosa J., or Julia) that was my name my mom Noel Evens gave me. This story begins when I was five years old. I was naturally shy and even today I'm still a bit anti-social. But at that young age I was terrified of everything, and naturally my mom thought it be a great idea to take me to the Summer Fair in Nimbasa City. Sadly soon I got separated from my mother, and so I started to get scared. But suddenly I heard the sounds of someone crying. I walked over to a spot near the Ferris wheel in a small niche where a green-haired boy sat. The boy had a bloody cut on his face and his face was dirty I saw something in his eyes. I crouched down and asked "you ok?" in a worried tone. "I ok" the boy responded


	2. Chapter 2

At the fair together

"N! Wait for me; you know my legs shorter than yours!" I shrieked to my new friend the green-haired boy. We were trying to do everything we could at the fair, and N could occasionally be a bit fast then me due to the fact he was 2inches taller in the legs.

^N P.O.V.^ Me and Rose walked over to the Ferris wheel before we got in line Zorua popped out of the bushes and said to me" N, can Eevee hangout with me?" in a whining tone.

"Sure" I said not caring of Rosé heard me. Zorua went back into the bushes and brought Eevee who. Looked at unsuspecting Rose and tried to jump into Rose's arms but simply knocked her over.

^Rose P. O. V. ^ I giggled when Eevee jumped on me "Hi Rose I'm Eevee" a voice said.

"Hello Eevee, how can I hear you and how can I talk without my lips moving?" I asked.

"You're my partner Rose and only you can hear me." Eevee said. I nodded understanding completely. Me and N, with Eevee sitting on my head, and Zorua sitting on N's head we went on the Ferris wheel. When we got to the top, I took out one of the thick hair cuffs that keep my hair in two cute pigtails.

"Here, this is for you, in case you forget me" I said, giving N the hair cuff.

"Thank you, Rose. This is for you so you don't forget me" N said accepting the hair cuff, then unclipped a necklace from his neck that has a pendent of a P and a Z entwined together, and give me the necklace.

"Thank you N" I said accepting the gift from him. When we finally got down to the ground I finally found my mother and hugged N goodbye. And to my surprise and delight Eevee came with me.


	3. Chapter 3

11 years later  
Start of my adventures  
"ROSE wake up" Eevee yelled.

"I don't want to go to school" I whined to Eevee.

"Rose we need to get going or Cheren and Bianca are going to kill us for being late to meeting Professor Juniper" Eevee told me. I sprung out of bed and pulled some clothe on a pair of jean briefs, a white tee a black sleeveless jacket with a hood, and the small chain necklace N gave me long ago. Then I bolted down stairs and to my horror Cheren was there leaning against the side of the wall.

"What's up sleeping beauty I've been here for an hour?" He snapped at me.

"Sorry Captain Krabby I didn't mean to sleep so long" I said in pissed off tone.

^N POV^  
"N it is time to start the liberation of Pokémon my son" my father Sage Gheitis told me

"Yes sir I'm coming Father" I said and Zorua yawned "Tired my friend" I asked chuckling.

"Not really except about how your dad treats you, sheesh you are treated like a slave" Zorua stated "and don't forget this" he nudged a thick bracelet-like thing into my hands and I knew he was trying to say silently maybe you'll see Rose and Eevee again.

"Thanks for the reminder Zorua but you're coming with me" the Pokémon jumped with joy and he sat on my head again.

^Eevee^  
I love sitting on Rose's head but I had other things on my mind like dealing with that jerk Cheren. "Eevee can I ask you to shriek for us to get Bianca's attention?" RJ asked and I nodded and shrieked and in about five minutes Bi was down.

"Sorry I'm late" Bi apologized multiple times. That Jerk Cheren slammed her up on a wall.

After he let her down Rose commented "Cheren what the fuck" and I bit his eat causing Cheren to spasm with pain and his ear starting bleeding and I sat back down on Rose. "Eevee bad girl" said trying to scold me but I knew she was faking. Rose started to bandage the Bastard's ear.

^Cheren^  
Two words damn...Eevee...Ever since Rosé brought that Eevee back to Nevma Town she had gotten farther from me and Bianca. And about Bi... I wasn't mad at her it's just that she is so cute when she is apologizing. But anyhow I hate that Eevee with a fierce hate that can't be understood, by anyone except me. We walked over to Professor Juniper's Lab to go get our starter Pokémon.


	4. Chapter 4

Old men don't like me.

^Rose^

"Rose you can pick your Pokémon first" the Professor told me.

"I already have a partner Professor" I told the Prof. as I rubbed Eevee's ears.

"But you must pick a starter" the Prof. told me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pokedex and ran off to go to the next town where there was a big group of people gathered around a podium. On the podium was an old man with a red eyeglass making a Speech.

"Trainers of Unova I am Gheitis, Leader of Team Plasma and I am here to ask you a question. Are your Pokémon happy in poke balls?" Most of the people in the crowd, muttered over that statement but I spoke up.

"Excuse me Sir but what if the Pokémon is happy with the person?" I asked.

"Hmmm? What did you say girl" the man said in response to my question.

" I said what if the Pokémon is happy with the person, see this Eevee sitting on my shoulder, she has been with me since I was five and she done it willing all these years and I've never tried to put her in a pokeball." The man then growled at me and hit me in the forehead with his staff and I crumpled to the ground.

^Eevee^

That jackass is worse than Cheren, at least Cheren is sometimes nice but that old git smacked Rose right on the forehead. I leaned back ready to jump and rip the asshole's eye out I heard a familiar voice.

" Eevee?" the voice was ...

"Zorua?" I turned and ran over to tackle my best friend.

"I'm Watchy the Wachohog" my friend said turning in a Wachohog then turning back into his regular form again. I cracked up then I stiffed when I feel a person staring at me.

"Hello Eevee" a green haired teen said to me. I was shocked but quickly regained my composure, and sent a physic message to Zorua and he nodded at me. I sat on him and he launched me up and I nabbed the green haired teen's hat and then I ran back over to Rosé who had finally woken up.

"Hey Rose guess what?" I said excited "Eevee where did you get that hat from?" Rosé said to me crossing her arms. "Uh I can explain" I said stuttering.

^N POV^

I wasn't mad that Eevee had stolen my hat mainly just a little amused. I chuckled for a few seconds then tried to find Eevee so I could get my hat back. "N! I found her and she is with a girl" Zorua told me then he ran over to Eevee and tried to tackle her.

"Ahh!" I heard a person yell. I wonder who... Anyway I saw a girl with Eevee in her arms with Eevee still holding onto my hat.

"Ro-" Eevee started to say

"Eevee I don't want to hear it please go give the hat back to the owner of it." The girl said firmly.

"No I won't if you want it to be returned you have to return it yourself" Eevee said.

"Fine" the girl said. I saw the girl get up with my hat in her hands.

I kind of shy walked up to her, "uh excuse me but that's my hat" I said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry Eevee stole your hat she uses nice or only trying to kill my neighbor". The girl said

"Cause he's an Asshole" Eevee chimed in. I chuckled, but the girl gave Eevee the evil eye.

"Eevee don't say that." She said. I stopped chuckling, because suddenly I was knocked off my feet.

"Get away from her your pedo" a boy with red glasses and an oshwotta said. "If I look tough maybe Eevee will go out with me" I heard the oshwotta.

"Uh I don't think you are her type" I said to the oshwotta.

"What the shit are you talking about Pedo?" The dude with red glasses said.

"So you can't hear them either, shame" I said then tried to get up.

"Here let me help you" the girl said.

"Thank you my name's Natural Harmonia Gropius, by the way" I said after the girl had helped me up. The boy with glasses fell on the ground laughing and he said in the middle of his laughter

"What a retarted name but I guess it fits with the fact you are a Pedo!".

"Cheren shut the fucking shit up!" The girl snapped at the boy with glasses. She then turned and said to me "Nice to meet you Natural, I'm Rosalie Julia Evans" she said politely. The Cheren dude got up and said

"You...Creepy Git get away from Rosalie or I'll kick your sorry little ass out of Unova" with a jealous glim in his eye.

"I see that she apparently has a bodyguard" I tipped my hat then walked away...


End file.
